


I can see what you desire

by neerapen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hunk is a good friend, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Supportive Hunk, Supportive Keith, Team as Family, but it's up to you for who he's pining, more like desires-centric empathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: Who knew that being a Paladin could give you weird, empathic powers?or: Hunk starts to see Team Voltron's deepest desires, and he tries to help.Keith joins him, because he cares and wants to see his newfound family happy.





	I can see what you desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/gifts).



> Some Genuine Gen because I love writing them as much as I love my girls and boys, enjoy!  
> Keith's pining is quite important in this one but nope, not telling you for who he's pining, my dear shippers, because it's up to you to decide ;)
> 
> This one is a ficlet prompted by iridania, The Enabler. The prompt is the incipit, so kudos to her for that!

Hunk thinks of himself as a nice person. A bit selfish on some occasions; a bit nosy on others: but overall he's a nice proper lad. He's been called a nice proper lad.

Which is why he is like, 100% sure he did not deserve this.  
When he was little he had hoped for something food-related, or maybe tech-related. But the cruel, cruel universe had other plans.

And Hunk's now-activated quirk makes him _see_ other people's desires. Which is definitely not a good thing, when your closest friends are the Paladins of Voltron.

Like, for example, Allura is okay. She's not that bad to read, except when she gets angry: at that point she's just scary, but also nice, because Hunk now knows that her anger is not directed to them, but to herself, because she doesn't want to let them down, she strongly desires for them to succeed, but also she desperately wants to be able to fight and help them by standing right next to them, and that makes Hunk understand her better, so he always tries to cook something she likes when that time comes. 

Allura is really okay. Especially when compared to the others.

Well, maybe Pidge is also okay. Like, Hunk gets Pidge. Sometimes she wants stuff that she doesn't have, like a screwdriver, or peanut butter, or more clues about her family whereabouts. Pidge is logical, at least in Hunk's opinion. She wants simple things, things everyone in her place would. Although sometimes, if Hunk isn't ready, she can make him cry for hours, because her need to find Matt is unbearable, gut-twisting and encompassing. In those occasions, he does his best to support her: he helps her with a new invention, or he drags Lance to her so they can all play some good videogames while Keith broods in the corner.

Pidge is Pidge, and Hunk will always accept Pidge and her desires.

Shiro is a bit of a wild card, honestly, because sometimes he has weird desires, sometimes he has really simple ones. He mostly wants to rest. Sometimes he wants food, mostly Japanese food, and Hunk presses him to describe what Shiro likes, so he can try to replicate it. But then there was that time Slav stopped by, and after five minutes Shiro had a  _really_ forced smile on his face and the burning need to kill Slav on the spot. Hunk was slightly scared because of that. Slightly. He kinda likes seeing Shiro losing his shit, makes him more relatable, less of an untouchable leader figure. But still, desiring murder while smiling? Shiro is a pro at that.

Coran is melancholic, but also positive, even when in dire situations, wishing the weirdest things that used to fill his everyday life, while also wishing for deeper things: Allura's peace, everyone's happiness, someone to talk for hours about his past, so that he can't forget it. Hunk proposed him to use one of those Altean memory storage things, but Coran smiled at that, saying that it'd feel a bit like cheating. 

Then, there's Lance. And someone might think: well that sure must be fun! Lance is such a funny guy! Well, the firsy time Hunk felt Lance's desires he almost started crying in the middle of a mission because he didn't know. All that time and he didn't know. Lance is desires and needs and wishes that floods constantly, like a constant tide waiting to shipwreck the poor fucker that had the chance to experience it. Hunk learned how to control his newfound power because of Lance, because you just can't read Lance all the time, or you'll lose yourself. It's an horrible realization for Hunk, realizing that he can't stop the burning inside of his best friend. He cries in front of Lance when he admits it, and Lance just smiles, says it's okay, that Hunk shouldn't be burdened with his problems anyway, and Hunk ends up crying even more because Lance smiles the whole time he says that, like it's nothing, like he is used to it.

Reading Lance's desires is horrible.

And then there's Keith. Keith, who wishes as strongly as Lance, but in a way that speaks volumes by itself. Keith wants them to stay together forever, wants to get better at fighting, so he can always win and always protect them all by defeating the enemies before they try to take them all down. Keith's desires are about protecting what he has, his newfound family, at all costs. Hunk is surprised by that the first time, then he remembers that hut in the middle of nowhere, the haunted look whenever one of them disappears from his sight, the offhanded comment Keith made once about not having a home to go back on Earth. Hunk finds an ally in Keith, because he wants to protect his space family too, and Keith seems always curious to know what the others are wishing for, like he wants to solve all their problem, or die trying. He helped Hunk cooking for the others more than once, eating bits here and there because "cooks cook to eat, right?", and Hunk had a weird feeling when he realized that Keith _could_ actually cook. "I lived alone for a while, of course I can cook," he remembers Keith saying when Hunk asked him about that. "I hate instant noodles, they make you thirsty. You really don't need that stuff  _in the desert."_

So, yeah, Keith is mostly a pleasant guy to have around. Mostly. Because  _sometimes,_ when Keith asks about the others, Hunk reads him. And he did that more than once, just for being sure, and checked again every now and then when he had the feeling that Keith might be thinking about a  _certain_ type of thing. And lo and behold, Hunk ended up finding out that seeing Lance's desires is hell, but there's another special hell for guys like Hunk: pining Keith. 

Pining Keith is as horrible, or maybe more horrible than reading Lance, because Keith loves so much, so deeply, in a completely devoted way, like he wants to move stars and planets and the rules of the universe for the one he loves. And he loves them all, surely, but with  _that person_ it's on a whole another level. Keith's desires for them are all-encompassing, impossible to feel completely because they're just too much, and too many, but never once they go on _that_ road, or they go _there_ , but with a discretion that confused Hunk in the beginning. And isn't that ironic, how life works, because Hunk now knows a lot of secrets nobody else knows, but the most important, the purest and sweetest one is a secret he can't share, because Keith asked him not to, bowing his head the night after Hunk got this new power-up and begging him to hide it, without saying for _who_ it was, although Hunk found out pretty quickly and had a minor breakdown about it because... Well, because it could be mutual. Maybe, if Keith had enough courage to say it out loud, it _could._

But Keith doesn't want to, not when they are in the middle of a war to save the universe, so Hunk tries to ignore it when Keith finally admits that he does not just like, but love  _that person._ He respects Keith for that, because Hunk couldn't do it, not with something that strong filling Keith's thoughts at least once a day.

But, well, maybe sometimes Hunk tries to help him out a bit with  _that person,_ just a little bit, because Hunk cares for Keith and for the one he loves, so he wants them to have a chance, if not now, maybe one day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or leave a prompt, search for @neerappi on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
